russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Carita de Angel (Philippine TV series)
Carita de Angel was a Philippine child fantasy drama series remake of the 2000 Mexican telenovela of the same title that aired on Televisa starring Daniela Aedo broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 13, 2014 starring the child star Mutya Orquia as the lead character Dulce Maria, together with the veteran stars Henry Edwards, Candy Pangilingan, John Regela and Mitch Valdez. Synopsis The story is about Dulce Maria (Mutya Orquia) is a sweet 8 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the fairytale kids for mommy. Her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Candy Pangilingan), the mother story of her life in the house and father Father Gabriel Larios (John Regala), whose work in dad. With the guardian angel Dulce's help, sbe was able to see her a moment. As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true. Dulce Maria shows the kids are Kendra Orquia (Kendra Kramer), Natasha Mabel (Atasha Muhlach), Sofia Morales (Sofia Milalres) and Louise Reyes (Louise Abuel) are in the girls of school, the catholic church of Pastor. Raymond Obina (Raymond Bagatsing) praise the lord in jesus christ. A story that will teach families different life lessons. Dulce Maria enrools in a Catholic boarding school for girls called Reina de Diyos to be taken care of by the nuns there, as well as being taken care of by her uncle Noah (Jovic Monsod), who is a priest. Dulce Maria also has a secret place in the school known as "The old little room." There, her playful imagination comes to life, where she speaks with her mother Angelica, who dispenses advice to her and tells her wonderful adventure stories. She, in turn, realizes that her religious vocation begins to waver once she realizes that she is in love with Luciano and must decide whether to take her religious vows or give up and listen to her heart. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria Larios Valle * Henry Edwards as Luciano Larios * Candy Pangilinan as Cecilia Santos de Larios * John Regala as Father Gabriel Larios * Mitch Valdez as Mother Superior de la Luz Piedad Supporting Cast * Phoebe Walker as Reverend Lucia * Cherie Gil as Estefania Larios de Gamboa "Aunt Wigs" * Jovic Monsod as Noah Gamboa * Ara Mina as Alfonsina Núñez * Jericka Martelle as Nicole Medrano Romero * Hiro Torobu as Lluvia Amezcua * Jamilla Obispo as Sister Fortunata Rico * Jordan Castillo as Frida Iturbe * Paul Robis as Barbara Guerra * Lander Vera-Perez as Perpetual Chacón * Kendra Kramer as Kendra Orquia * Atasha Muhlach as Natasha Mabel * Sofia Millares as Sofia Morales * Gerald Pesingan as Gerald Abalos * Louise Abuel as Louise Reyes * Samantha Flores as Samantha Yepes * Joross Gamboa as Ryan Tan * Raymond Bagatsing as Pastor. Raymond Obina Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Carita de Angel: The Inspirtional album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on February 14, 2014. The album's main single Panunumpa released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines featuring IBC's brightest superstars. 'Track listing' #Panunumpa (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Lani Misalucha #Ilapit Mo (INC Christian Music) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jerome John Hughes #Sa Piling Mo Hesus (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Aman Namin (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Dingdong Avanzado #Emmanuel (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Bukas Palad #Dadaanin Sa Panalangin (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez #Panalangin Sa Pagiging Bukas Palad (composed by Rey Valera) - Khalil Ramos #Stella Maris (composed by Gerald Salonga) - Lindsay Custodio References See also *Two New Fantaserye Launched on IBC *IBC Board of Directors and executives explain programming to air more than teleseryes *Kapinoy Supertars invide Sinulog and Dinagyang Festivals *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''Carita de Ángel'' External links *Official Site *Carita de Angel on Facebook *Carita de Angel on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Fantasy-drama television series